


Pull Over. Let me drive awhile.

by SuperDarkRose



Series: You Look Perfect Tonight [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, But the angst is so small you can barely see it, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Nashville Predators, Pre-Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, but these issues will be worked out later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: The Nashville Predators have just come back from a long road trip. Pekka is exhausted and just wants to go home, but when his young backup asks to come over...well?How can he refuse?Honestly though, he probably should have taken a nap on the plane.Or...A subtle way to say, ‘I Love you.’





	Pull Over. Let me drive awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I’ve come back from the grave and I’ve brought hockey with me! This is my first hockey rpf so any mistakes or issues are all on me. I had no beta so any grammatical mistakes or spelling are all on me as well. I absolutely love this pairing and I swear if you watch videos of these two together it’s so sweet! 
> 
> This idea came from a prompt post on Tumblr, ‘100 ways to say I love you.’ Obviously the title is what the prompt is. 
> 
> If you watch the Preds and realize that my story matches up with their season, then yes, you’re right. It does match up with their schedule and season. I might write some more but I’d love feedback if you guys enjoy this!
> 
> P.S. any language outside of English will always be italicized.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was late. Really late. They had just gotten back from their long California road trip, and their one stop in Ohio. So they were all mentally and physically exhausted from the turn out from the trip.

It wasn’t as if it was truly awful, because it really wasn’t, they’d just won three straight games back to back, and they picked up 6 out of 8 points! Overall a good trip, but it was still exhausting. They had a game in four days, and so for four days he knew 100% that he wasn’t going to be doing anything other than go to practice. If practice was optional, he might just skip it.

Pekka was staring out on the long, what felt like a long strip of road in front of him as he drove them back home from the airport. His eyes drooped, but he would try and snap them open if he felt like he was drifting off. The team had landed late/early, touching back down in Nashville. After being in California for a whole week they had gotten used to the heat, the time, everything. Then they were adjusting to the chill of winter, and the dark early mornings of Nashville.

It was a major shock to his system that he’s had to learn to adjust too since first coming into the NHL. Travel too, but for whatever reason this time he just felt, exhausted.

‘God I’m getting to old for this,’ A normal thought that occurred every so often after long trips. He just turned 35 and after so many years of blocks, saves, stretch saves, and basically turning over onto his head he felt drained. He was beyond happy that they were back and that they’d get a couple of days to breathe before the next game.

Except, he really should have taken a nap, or rested some on the plane, but after the last game his whole body still felt wired for action. He was in a daze as he walked out from the plane, suitcase being dragged behind him, and a bag on his shoulder as he walked out towards the dark parking lot.

He only got halfway off from the tarmac when a very familiar voice caught up to him. _“Pekka! Pekka!”_ He turned slightly to see his young protege and backup goaltender racing to catch up with him. His chest instantly warmed, and a smile appeared just for him on his face, because well, he still couldn’t really explain why he felt this way.

The sudden thought came and went just as Juuse finally caught up to him. He switched over to their own language and he started to walk again. _“You forget something?”_ Juuse shook his head, but still didn’t separate away from him.

_“Um, I know you’re tired, and you need some space, but is it okay if, maybe I could...”_

Pekka sighed.

 _“Juus, just come home. My home, is your home, yes?_ ” The young goalie perked up instantly and Pekka just shook his head, smiling softly all the while as he watched him race ahead of him towards the parking lot.

“Hey Peks, you going to be okay?”

Another voice all too familiar to him caught up to him as well. Josi came up behind him, but continued to walk beside him as they walked across and over into the parking lot. Josi was always looking after him, even before he became captain. Just a good connection with his fellow friend and teammate after so many years.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“You just seemed, tired. Didn’t know if you needed a ride back or not?”

“I’m fine. Tired, but I’m just going to go straight home. I’ll be okay. Thanks.”

Roman still didn’t seem convinced but he shrugged figuring if the older goalie had a problem he’d come to him. So he patted his friend on the shoulder and moved towards his own parked car. Pekka sighed and turned to where Juuse was eagerly bouncing from one foot to the other, eager to get back home.

 _“How do you have so much energy still?”_ He said as he got back up to the car, switching back to Finnish.

Juuse shrugged, smiling carefree as he did. _“Don’t know. I know I’m tired, but still happy after the trip you know.”_

He did know. He felt a split second of elation, remembering Juuse’s first season game win. And against the LA Kings of all teams! It was hard fought but he remembered feeling so proud after the win. It made his chest ache, warmth spreading as he remembered the huge smile on his face as he had skated over to hug the young goaltender.

_“I know you just drank those energy drinks again like you’re not suppose too.”_

_“It was just one!”_

Pekka gave him a look, a look that made Juuse duck his head down, biting his bottom lip. _“Maybe..two.”_

Pekka just shook his head with a soft smile on his face. _“You’re lucky I like you so much.”_

Juuse gave him a surprised look, before ducking his head away from view. But if it was lighter outside he could have sworn he saw a deep blush gracing the young goalies skin.. _“I know. Can we just leave, yeah?”_

Pekka chuckled softly as he unlocked the car and got their things compacted into his small Mercedes as best as possible, and then they were finally pulling out of the airport parking lot, heading towards home.

After so many years living in Nashville it was almost nothing getting around the city now. No longer needed a map, or GPS to get him around. Every now and then he’d have to get on his GPS to find a certain restaurant or place downtown but otherwise he knew exactly which roads to take when driving back home.

After hopping off from the interstate it was mostly back roads, away from the prying eyes of the city, which was just fine with him. But for whatever reason, the once normal pathway to get back home felt longer, and seemed to drag on and on. He was trying to stay awake, he really was, but he realized at the last second that he was much more exhausted than he knew.

So here he was trying to take deep breaths, and straining to keep his eyes from drifting close on this long stretch of road when a soft touch made him nearly jerk the wheel in surprise.

“ _Hey, are you okay?_ ” Juuse’s voice was soft, and a quick look confirmed that he was concerned by the worry in his eyes.

“ _I’m fine. Just..more tired than I realized.”_

The young goaltender seemed to consider this before a look of determination crossed over his eyes. “ _Pull over.”_

_“What?”_

_“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”_

_“No, I’m fine.”_

_“Pekka please. I know how tired you are.”_

_“I understand but we’re almost there it’s fine. I can handle getting us...”_

_“PEKKA!”_

He looked up just as Juuse pointed out of the window. He had drifted into the next lane over, and he quickly swerved back, nearly missing a car that started blaring its horn as they sped by.

_“Okay, I’m pulling over.”_

Once he had pulled over to the side of the road, putting on his hazard lights, he placed his head into his hands, and tried hard not to tear up. He just turned 35. He was fucking 35 years old and he still felt like he was failing.

Sure he was getting win, sure his save point average had been better this season then anyone has ever seen in years. Sure, everyone in the fan base, Nashville, everywhere that followed the team loved him, but that’s not what he looked at. His hockey life and personal life were two different things, and he always felt like he never really belonged in the personal one.

The feeling wasn’t an everyday occurrence, but there were days he just felt like he was failing himself and everyone else around him. Just small things, like falling asleep at the wheel. Putting his, his...He was just tired. He wanted to go home. His young backup wanted to help, and he just felt so fucking useless. He wanted to help, always did, and even failed in the minor things that came with real life.

He didn’t realize he was babbling an array of ‘I’m sorry,’ over and over again until he felt the warmth of a side hug, and whispers of assurance that warmed his very core. He turned into the warmth. It was awkward, but it worked out just fine as Juuse rubbed a hand along his back. He thankfully didn’t let any tears fall, and thankfully Juuse didn’t say anything about his minor breakdown.

“ _I know it’s not far, but it’s a lot farther when you’re tired. Let me help, please.”_ He swore he felt Juuse kiss the top of his head, but it was gone in an instant and he was nodding to his request.

_“Okay.”_

They both swap places, then buckled back in once back inside of his car. He sighed feeling even more exhausted than before, because he couldn’t even laugh as Juuse adjusted his seat so he could reach the pedals. Or make some stupid remark like how he thought he was cute. He would have been mortified if he had said anything like that aloud. He’d never be able to forgive himself if he did something to wreck his normal relationship with his young protege. He could never let Juuse know how he really felt.

But his mind did betray him because, yes he was tired, and yes at this point he was beyond grateful for how much Juuse always tried to help to take care of him. So before Juuse could drive off, and before his tired mind could catch him before he did it, he reached out a hand, wrapping around the younger goaltenders hand in his own. The difference in their size obvious as he gripped onto him.

“ _Thank you. You’re always so good to me.”_

He offered a soft smile that he was sure made the younger man blush, but he took what gifts he could get as Juuse nodded.

 _“Always,”_ He said simply, softly. He then released his hand, before anything else could happen, before he could read too much into the young goalies reply, and then pulled back onto the dark road.

Pekka felt warm all over despite the chill of winter in the air, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from the heat emitting from the car. He couldn’t be sure what it meant, but he couldn’t really be sure of anything as he finally let his eyes close shut. He knew that Juuse would wake him when they got back. With soft purr of the car, and the knowing warm presence of his trusted young backup beside him, he allowed himself to rest as Juuse safely drove them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! I love Kuddos, and any comments about the story is awesome too! I’m thinking of writing more on these two but I’d love some feedback if you guys want more!
> 
> Fun Fact:did you guys know, my two goalies are from Finland and so they both speak Finnish. Just a fun fact 
> 
> Thanks!✌


End file.
